


The Origins of a Very Special Agent

by GoneWithTheAshes



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneWithTheAshes/pseuds/GoneWithTheAshes
Summary: Just a fluffy curtwen oneshot I have been meaning to finish for months. Pure fluff. Barely any plot.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	The Origins of a Very Special Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs with only one paragraph to go for months so I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy!

Owen rapped his knuckles against the familiar door before taking a step back, waiting patiently and in full view of the camera he knew was hidden above the door. 

It had been nearly two months since he’d last seen his partner. Until the other day, though sadly only briefly. Owen had been assigned to a mission in America, unfortunately not with Curt. But he was sent there for a full week of time, his plane home not scheduled until the end of said week. So he’d promised Curt when he had briefly passed through his agency’s headquarters that he would stop by the American agent’s house as soon as the mission was done. 

He’d had no sleep and far too much coffee but he’d gotten the mission done in just two days leaving him free for five.

He was already leaning forward to kiss Curt as the door opened, but he paused as he took in the appearance of his love. Curt was looking at him with wide eyes. His clothes were askew. There were scratches at the top of his back leading down under his shirt. There was saliva on his neck along with what looked like teeth marks. “Owen! Before you say anything, I swear it’s not what you’re thin-”

“Only you could get into a fight with a cat Curt.”

Curt’s shoulders seemed to sag with relief though his eyes gain a curious look. “How did you...I mean I was worried you would think….I know what I must look like….most people would-”

Owen cut Curt off again by dramatically rolling his eyes and sighing as he gently pulled the American agent closer to himself. “I’m a spy Curt. I would say my deductive and observational skills are far superior to that of ‘most people’ as you so elegantly put it.” He said with somewhat exaggerated smugness before his voice softened. “Besides,” He paused to give Curt a quick kiss on the lips as he’d intended earlier before continuing. “I trust you, you moron. Now do you want to tell me how the USA’s top spy got into a tussle with a cat? And lost based on your injuries.”

Curt was grinning at him as he responded with an endearing glitter of excitement clear in his eyes. “I didn’t get into a fight with her. She chose me.” Owen raised an eyebrow. “Chose you?”

“Yes. She was hiding under my car from these assholes who were throwing things at her.” Curt explained further. Owen nodded in understanding. “Mmm, did you shoot said assholes, love?” 

“That’s neither here nor there Owen, the point is she chose me. Clearly she knew I was a badass spy who would protect her, hence why she chose to hide under my car.” Curt said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Owen did not have the heart or the inclination to contradict him. “Okay. So how did you get wounded then dear?”

Curt shrugged. “She did better than I expected in the bath but when I dried her off there were some tangles in her fur still and she did not appreciate me trying to get them out. You should see the sheets on my bed. Torn right down the middle.” This gave Owen pause. “Wait, that cat is here?”

“Of course! I couldn’t just leave her outside to be abused again! And it’s getting colder at night.” Curt defended. “Did you get special permission for a pet from your building manager?” Curt fidgeted a bit and smiled sheepishly. “She...doesn’t exactly know…..” 

Of course. Owen fought the urge to slam his face onto his hands. 

“I know you can keep a secret Curt, but you have an inspection monthly. Are you going to be able to remove all evidence? And what about when you are on mission? Someone will have to take care of the cat. Will they be able to keep a secret like you? Plus there are variables you can’t control that could reveal her. What if she meows too loud and your neighbors hear? What if someone sees her in a window? It’s against your building’s code and you could get kicked out.”

He knew this because Curt had complained to him about it on a mission nearly a year ago. Owen remembered the frustrated voice and the lip jutted out into pout. A pout he desperately wanted to kiss. But he couldn’t. Not then.

He squeezes Curt comfortingly and speaks his next words carefully and with sympathy. “You can’t keep her Curt.”

He expects whining. An argument. But instead Curt nods solemnly in acceptance. “I know. That’s why you are taking her back to London with you.”

Owen blinked at his boyfriend. When no sign of joking became apparent after a few moments his thoughts left his lips. “I most certainly am not!”

“Yes you are. You have to. I can’t keep her. But you can. Your building doesn’t have these stupid restrictions.”

“I understand that, but owning a pet is a huge thing and...I don’t know Curt. I’ve never had one. I’m not home half the time. She might not even like me.” Owen was almost desperately trying to justify himself and hold up against Curt’s pleading gaze. 

“Great! So she’ll be your first! And you have that nice lady who comes in to look after your plants, she could help you care for your new pet! And I am sure Special Agent Fluff will love you almost as much as I do.”

Silence reigned in the room for a minute. “Please tell me did not name that poor cat Agent Fluff.”

“Special Agent Fluff.” 

“Oh yes, that’s so much better.” Owen’s sarcastic words seemed to go unnoticed as Curt continued. “She needs someone to take care of her O, and I trust you more than anyone. I know I could find her another good home but I can’t stand the thought of her going to some stranger who might not treat her right. And this way I’ll still get to see her. She chose me and I chose you, she’s ours. Please.”

Owen Carvour had been a spy for years. Faced down countless people of the very worst kind. Had killed terrorists even as they begged for their worthless lives. Had carried out acts others would be sick at for the good of humanity and did it without flinching. He had steel nerves and resolve.

But damn it if Curtis Mega using the word ours didn’t do something unspeakably warm and gooey to his insides. 

“I…..will consider it.” Owen conceded, gaining a heart-stopping smile from his partner that he couldn’t resist (not that he tried) leaning in to kiss again. “So, I suppose I should meet my potential new flatmate then.” He commented when he pulled back. 

Curt nodded happily and practically dragged him toward the bedroom, something he had been expecting to happen when he got here though not in this context. Hmmmm….maybe later. 

“I just know you are going to love her.” Curt announced as he opened the door to his room. His empty room. “She must be hiding.” Curt followed his words by making soft clicking noises, clearly trying to summon the cat. Owen was scanning the room, trying to spot any sign of fur when he suddenly felt a soft tickling sensation on his ankles. He looked down to see a tiny orange puffball rubbing it’s way in and out of his legs. 

“Jeez I didn’t even see her come out.” He exclaimed in slight surprise. “Of course not, a good Agent is stealthy, O.” Curt commented almost proudly. “I told you she would like you! And I relate, I also want to constantly rub up against your legs.” Curt ended with a sultry tone and a suggestive wink. 

Owen swallowed hard before schooling his face into one of mock chastisement. “In front of a baby Mega, you should be ashamed of yourself.” Curt scoffed at his words, a mischievous look playing on his face. “I have no shame.” Owen hummed in reply, concealing his chuckle. “Clearly.”

Owen leaned down and scooped up the kitten, holding her out and looking at her critically. She looked no older than a couple months old max. She had blue eyes. She was not declawed. She was reaching out a front paw to bat curiously at a strand of hair hanging in his face. He tries to maintain seriousness in the face of her adorable tilted head and his boyfriend's infectious laughter sounding from beside him.

“Well she looks healthy enough. Not sure what breed she is. Doesn’t look like she would shed too bad.” Owen listed off as if the combined forces of the adorable pleading faces of both this cat and his partner had not already swayed him.

“She’ll be a nice companion and I would come over to check on her so you get to see me too.” Curt encouraged.

Owen froze and let out a low gasp. “You mean you wouldn’t come over just for me? I’m not good enough?” His voice cracked near the end and he sounded like he was holding back tears. 

Curt’s eyes widened. “Of course I would come over just for you, honey. I love you so much. You are way more than good enough for me. I didn’t mean it like-” Owen cut his lover off with a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I know that love. I was just messing with you.” He admitted with a semi sheepish smile. 

Curt stuck his tongue out at him. Like the mature spy his boyfriend is. 

“Not funny asshole. You are too good an actor sometimes.” Owen nodded and gave Curt another kiss on the cheek. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again, get him smiling again, when the cat decided she wanted in on the action, butting her little head against Curt. 

Curt smiled and reached a hand up to scratch at her ears to the cat’s delight. Owen felt the soft vibrations of her purrs against his hands. “See what you are going to have to deal with Fluff?” Curt questioned the kitty. Owen sputtered. “I have not agreed to take the cat yet!” He pointed out. 

“But you are going to right?” Curt looked at him beseechingly. As if in understanding the situation at hand, the kitten gave an adorable little mewl before giving a tiny kitten lick to Owen’s hand. 

Damn both of them. 

“I guess I am.” He acquiesced with an exaggerated sigh. “Yes!” Curt exclaimed with a large grin as he plopped to sit on the edge of his bed. Owen let the cat jump down onto the bed before sitting down himself. Again as if understanding what had just happened, the cat mewled happily at him before going to curl up on one of Curt’s pillows. 

“Thank you.” Curt said once Owen was beside him, his voice sounding half sincere and half smug. Little bastard knew Owen would cave. “You’re lucky I love you Curt Mega.” He teased. He expects to be teased in return, as per usual but Curt forgoes their banter to give him a genuine smile. “I know I am.” 

Owen barely had time to smile back before Curt’s head was tucked under his chin, the American agent’s arms winding around his waist and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, one hand coming up to play with the back of Curt’s hair while the other simply rested on his partner’s back. They sat in silence and contentment for a minute. 

“How long do we have?” Curt asked, voice muffled against Owen’s chest. The question was posed with clear hesitancy. As if Curt expected him to say they had only minutes left together. He was glad that was not the case. “I have five days before my flight. Please tell me you don’t have a mission coming up right now?” It was Owen’s turn to be hesitant and worried, though his worries were quickly eased by feeling Curt’s lips pull up into a grin against him before being totally swept away by Curt’s words. “Cynthia has me catching up on paperwork for the next week and a half. I’ll be at home.”

He knows to most couples five days would seem like nothing. But in their line of work, in separate countries and agencies, in a forbidden relationship, five days with no work and no distractions was a true rarity. “Just us for five whole days.” Owen spoke aloud, knowing Curt’s thoughts must be echoing his. He goes to say something more but interrupts himself with a yawn. 

“Tired darling?” Curt’s tone is teasing but his face betrays his concern as he pulls back and notices Owen is a bit paler than normal and has slight bags under his eyes. Owen shrugs off the concern rather sheepishly. “I umm...haven’t really slept since the flight over. Wanted to get done with the mission as soon as possible. Give us as much time together as I could.”

Curt sighed before squeezing him tighter. “I appreciate that. And you know I love every second we get to spend together. But that could be dangerous on a mission. Lack of sleep can make you lose focus, react slower, and a whole bunch of other bad shit. I don’t ever want you getting hurt or….” Curt trailed off. 

“I know that. I wouldn’t do it if it were too risky. You’re the reckless one remember.” He joked but Curt didn’t even chuckle. He leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss he could to Curt’s lips. “I know what I can handle, love. I didn’t put myself in any unnecessary danger. I promise.”

This seemed to appease Curt to Owen’s relief. “Besides, the faster it got done the more we would have time to do together right?” He said, hoping to cheer Curt back up. 

It worked, bringing the smile he adored back to his partner’s face. “Well the first thing we need to do is sleep together.” Curt announced to which Owen immediately leaned in and kissed his lover’s neck. “You read my mind.” He practically purred out between kisses. Curt let him press a few more kisses to his soft skin and just barely begin to suck on a sensitive part of his love’s neck before pushing him back. 

“No. I mean actual sleep Owen.” Curt clarified. Owen definitely did not pout at that. “You did that on purpose. And I don’t need to go to sleep. I just got here.” He also definitely didn’t whine as he spoke.

“You just said you hadn’t slept in over forty eight hours. Don’t need sleep my ass.” Curt retorted. “I would be much happier doing something with your ass than sleeping.” Owen mumbled back. Curt grinned and patted his cheek affectionately. He glared back with all the heat he could muster. Which was honestly not much. It looked more like a sulk.

“Okay. Since I can see you are going to be stubborn, how about I make you an offer.” Curt suggested. Owen lifted his head and regarded Curt interestedly. “What kind of offer?”

“You go to sleep now.” Owen immediately went to interject but Curt pressed a finger against his lips. “You go to sleep now. I will stay and cuddle you until you fall asleep. Then I will get up and make your favorites for dinner while you are sleeping. And once you wake up we can eat together and then I will put Special Agent Fluff out in the living room with a bed and a few toys and you and I can come back in here and spend the next few hours doing whatever you want.” Curt’s sultry tone had returned for the final sentence and damn it if it wasn’t tempting. 

He made a show of considering for a minute before speaking. “You are an excellent negotiator Agent Mega.” The British spy complemented wryly. “I try Agent Carvour. So do we have a deal?” Owen let the question hang for just a moment before responding. “We do.” 

Curt grinned at him. “Good. Do you need to borrow some pajamas or do you have your own?" 

He technically had his own but wearing his boyfriend's clothes was a guilty pleasure, one they both had coincidentally. "I want to borrow some." 

Curt shooting him a slightly smirking grin is the only indication that he noticed the distinction Owen had used. Owen watched absent-mindedly as his partner rifled through his drawers. After a minute or so he tossed something over his shoulder without looking back. 

Owen caught it with ease and examined it. A soft pair of sleep trousers that looked like they were just slightly too long for his American counterpart meaning they should fit him quite nicely. He raised an eyebrow as Curt shut his drawers and started back towards the bed, turning the blankets down. 

"What?" Curt asked when he noticed Owen's stare, radiating innocence."You forgot to give me a shirt, love." He informed, even though he was absolutely certain Curt was well aware of this. "Did I? Whoops. Sorry, O." 

Despite his apology the man made no move to actually go get a shirt for him, instead climbing into bed and tucking himself under the covers. 

Owen huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes before changing into the trousers, chucking his worn clothes into a pile in the corner. He climbed back into bed and scooped his boyfriend into his arms. Curt squirmed slightly in his arms, adjusting against him before stilling, his body relaxing. Owen felt his body relax too in response, enjoying sleeping beside his love for the first time in so long. Wishing he could do this every night but knowing that was impossible, so he would just have to make the most of the time they had together now.

The last thing he felt before he drifted off with a smile on his face was a small warm weight jumping up and settling on his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment, it would mean the world. Have a wonderful day/night/whatever time it is for you!


End file.
